One and Only
by aberzombie-and-witch
Summary: Songfic. A look into the relationship between Grell and Madam Red from the Madams perspective.


**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own nothing. -Sigh- I want to own Grell =.=  
><strong>AN:<strong> Another GrellxMadam Red! I adore this pairing, there's just so much you can do with them.  
>I chose 'One and only' by Adele because I think it's the<em> perfect <em>song to show how Madam Red really feels about Grell ^.^ Well, how she feels about him in my mind.  
>_<p>

She tried to keep her eyes off the red headed man as he moved around her brightly lit library, pouring cups of tea and rearranging the books on the shelves. Grell had been in her life for 1 week and he already had her hanging off his every word and craving his approval and company, she mentally berated herself for letting this man influence her so much but part of her enjoyed every second of it. She only wished he would let his guard down and show her how he really felt.

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>lose myself in time just thinking of your face  
>God only knows why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go<br>You're the only one that I want_

Angelina smiled cruelly as she pulled her scalpel through the torso of the young woman that was lying on the table in the centre of cramped dark room that smelled of blood and mothballs.  
>It wasn't until she felt Grell's arms wrap around her waist that she remembered he was there, turning her face to his she was greeted with a sinister smile full of sharp interlocking fangs and sparkling green-gold eyes framed with thick black lashes behind a pair of bright red glasses, complete with skulls on the black beaded chain that draped around his neck.<br>"My turn."  
>His words were soft yet so full of madness, that beautiful madness that Angelina had come to love.<br>She turned, leaving him to finish up, and began packing away the things they had bought with them into a small leather bag that was sitting on the ground beside the door.  
>She stood against the wooden door, her face impassive as she waited for Grell to be ready to leave, her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot tapping the cold stone floor impatiently.<br>"You can't rush art my dear Madam Red'  
>Grell's voice held a teasing edge to it and he turned to face her, the same smile still on his face.<p>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<br>You never know if you never try to forget your past  
>And simply be mine<br>I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts<em>

She lay awake tossing and turning in her large king sized bed, finally giving up on sleep when she saw what time it was. She lit the lamp on the table beside her bed before getting up and padding across the cold wooden floor to the book case that sat beside the door. She quickly selected a book and ran back to the warmth of her bed, snuggling down under the covers and beginning to read.  
>She had just finished the fifth page when she heard the door to her bedroom open slowly, a small smile crept onto her face as she dog eared the book and placed it on the bedside table.<br>"Couldn't sleep either Grell?"  
>Grell said nothing as he walked towards Angelina, he moved around the bed to the empty side, causing Angelina to roll over so she could keep him in her line of sight.<br>"Grell?"  
>She frowned at him, not liking being ignored.<br>"Turn out the light love."  
>His voice was soft and his eyes were glittering as he refused to look away from her face. Angelina turned her body to the left and switched the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.<br>Angelina felt the right side of the bed sag slightly as Grell pulled back the covers and lay down; she turned and faced him, unsure of what to do.  
>Angelina jumped slightly when she felt Grell's arms wrap around her, one hand over the small of her back and the other resting on the back of her neck.<br>"Try and get some sleep Madam Red, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."  
>Grell smiled at her before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her cheek softly, then he closed his eyes. Angelina stared at him in shock before a smiling to herself and nuzzling into his neck and going to sleep.<p>

_Have I been on your mind?  
>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<br>At the mention of my name, will I ever know  
>How it feels to hold you close<br>And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go  
>I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before<br>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,  
>You never know if you never tried to forgive your past<br>And simply be mine._

Arriving home after ending the life of another prostitute, Grell and Angelina were both exhausted.  
>"Grell, come to the library with me."<br>Angelina walked ahead of Grell down the long dimly lit hall, her heels clicking on the wooden floor boards, his echoing behind her.  
>Opening the door to the library they were greeted with a fire dancing merrily in the hearth that was opposite a plush red sofa.<br>Tucking her legs under her, Angelina curled up on the sofa, her head resting on her folded arms that were on the arm of the sofa. She sighed softly when she felt Grell sit beside her and pull her into his arms,  
>"Promise me something Grell."<br>"Anything my dear. Anything."  
>Angelina took a deep breath and nuzzled into his chest, her left arm winding around his waist and holding him close to her.<br>"Dont ever leave me."  
>Grell used one finger to lift her chin up so her face was level with his,<br>"I promise that I will never leave you, my beautiful Madam Red."  
>He then pressed his lips to hers.<br>_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me the chance  
>To prove that I'm the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts.<em>


End file.
